


A Bro-Job Well Done

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Everyone has their own way of relieving stress. For some soldiers, it’s target practice at the shooting range. For others, a few sparring matches in the training room. For Jack Morrison — much to Gabriel Reyes’ joy and dismay — it’s something else entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to a comic by Infinite-Atmosphere on Tumblr entitled ["it's not gay if you say no homo afterwards"](http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/153530615041/).

Everyone has their own way of relieving stress. For some soldiers, it’s target practice at the shooting range. For others, a few sparring matches in the training room. For Jack Morrison — much to Gabriel Reyes’ joy and dismay — it’s something else entirely. Not that Jack ever slacked when it came to training and practice, mind you, even after becoming Overwatch’s Strike Commander, Jack always made it a point to find time at least a few times a week to get his normal combat or shooting practice in just to make sure he stayed in top shape. And Gabriel Reyes — Commander of Blackwatch, trusted confidante, best friend, and rumors of being “something more” — was usually right beside him.

As was the case now. Tucked away in Gabriel’s office, the two soldiers relieve their stress in the usual way.

Through sex.

Gabriel stands, leaning against the edge of his desk, a shaking mess of tension and stress as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Between Gabriel’s legs and at his feet, sits the revered Strike Commander Morrison on his knees, grinning like the cat who got the canary as he unbuckles the many belts strapped around Gabriel's hips and waist.

“C’mon, Gabe, let's have a little fun,” he chuckles, tucking the band of Gabriel's boxer-briefs beneath his balls, “You and I both could use a bit of relief, don't you think?” He gets to work immediately, mouthing at the warm, supple sack as his deft fingers take hold of Gabriel's semi-hard cock and coaxes it to full attention.

It doesn't take very much effort to get Gabriel fully erect, given how he had already been keyed up and teased with a rather intense make-out session with Jack only just a few moments before. Just a few hard strokes, a bit of licking and sucking at his balls, and a few pleased moans rumbling from the back of Jack's throat have Gabriel's gut burning with arousal. “Shit, Boy Scout,” he groans, carding his fingers through Jack's carefully coiffed locks, “Suck me off already.”

His cock twitches in anticipation as Jack pulls off his balls with a wet pop. Gabriel groans, hands tightening in golden locks as warm, spit-slick lips slowly make their way up his throbbing shaft and a hot, wet tongue laps up each and every wayward drop of pre-cum leaking from his slit. As always, Jack insists on playing with the barbell piercings running up the underside of his cock, and Gabriel has to growl, “For fuck’s sake, Morrison, get on with it!” before Jack lets out an amused laugh and finally, _finally_ takes the head into that hot mouth of his.

“Fuck yes,” Gabriel hisses, eyes drifting shut as his head tips back in pleasure. Jack's mouth feels absolutely divine, hot, wet, and the perfect amount of suction around his length. They've done this so many times that Jack knows just what Gabriel likes and how he likes it, to the point where Gabriel almost suspects Jack’s been practicing with how good he's gotten. For example, the way Jack’s tongue focuses so much on his frenulum, flicking at the small, sensitive strip of skin, and the way he grazes his teeth across the surface  Gabriel's cock, enough to sting but not enough to hurt, have Gabriel groaning almost loud enough to be overheard by anyone passing by outside.

His hips twitch beneath Jack's tight grip, eager to feel even more of that intensely perfect mouth, and Jack is more than happy and willing to oblige. A pleased hum rumbles through Jack's chest, reverberating in his mouth, directly up Gabriel’s throbbing cock, and sending jolts of pleasure up Gabriel’s spine. “Morrison!” he moans, feeling his cock leak out even more fluid into Jack's awaiting mouth.

The second he feels Jack's jaw go slack around him is the moment he knows marks the beginning of the end. One hand tightens its hold on Jack's head while the other reaches down to brace against a blue-armored shoulder in anticipation. Sure enough, Jack immediately dives forward, taking the entirety of Gabriel's cock down his throat with no hesitation whatsoever. Gabriel's eyes roll to the back of his head and despite having fully expected it, he still lets out a shout of surprise.

“Sh-Shit!” he curses. Another pleased noise makes its way up Jack's throat, sending the vibrations directly into Gabriel's cock as it tightens considerably around it. Involuntarily, Gabriel bucks his hips into that tight, welcoming heat, and he groans happily when Jack doesn’t Jack even acknowledge the feeling of Gabriel's head brushing the very edges of his vocal chords beyond a brief furrowing of his brow. Jack looks absolutely and devastatingly gorgeous on his cock, lashes closed in both focus and pleasure, pouty lips wet and stretched tight around his heavy cock, and just the prettiest shade of pink dusting his cheeks as he bobs his head back and forth. It's all Gabriel can do to hold himself back from just taking Jack's face in his hands and just fucking down his throat right then and there.

The litany of lewd noises coming from both himself and Jack continues for a while longer until Gabriel feels himself nearly teetering on the edge of climax. “I'm close,” he warns, and Jack nods in response. Jack sucks in a deep breath through his nose and Gabriel does too, both bracing themselves for Gabriel’s inevitable climax. Jack speeds up his bobbing, swallowing with a maddeningly wonderful tightness on every downstroke, and Gabe answers each time with a minute thrust into his mouth and throat. His cock throbs and twitches to the same rhythm of Jack's movements, so eager for release that Gabriel can feel himself just leaking one steady stream of precum all the while.

With one last bob and intense clenching of his throat, Jack presses his head down all the way to Gabriel's hilt — burying his nose into thick hair and taking one long, moan-inducing whiff of Gabriel's heady scent — and Gabriel feels himself forcibly shoved over the edge. “F-Fuck! I’m cumming!!” he gasps, body shaking as he spills himself into the wonderful tightness of Jack's throat. Moaning happily, Jack pulls his head back until just the tip of Gabriel's cock rests in his mouth and drinks down every last drop of cum Gabriel has to give him.

It isn't until Gabriel lets out a pained groan of “Morrison!” at the feeling of Jack's tongue digging into his slit for more of his cum that Jack finally pulls off his cock with a wet, and slightly embarrassing pop. With a chuckle and looking far more attractive and composed than Gabriel feels he has any right to, Jack licks at his lips. He looks absolutely pleased with himself as he brings a hand up to his mouth to try and wipe away any wayward flecks of Gabriel's cum from his face.

“At ease, Reyes,” Jack purrs, slowly getting up off of his knees, “and remember…” He trails off when a gloved finger catches a bit of cum at the corner of his mouth. His tongue darts out from between his pink, swollen lips, and licks at the drop of pearly fluid from his thumb. “No homo.”

And just like that, Gabriel’s cheeks proverbially burst into flames as all the blood rushes to his face in embarrassment. Patting at Gabriel's shoulder, Jack cracks up laughing as he leaves the room, looking completely and utterly pleased with himself at having thrown Gabriel for such a loop.

“ _¡Hijo de puta!_ ” he curses, turning around and slamming his fists onto the desk, “ _¡Vete ala mierda, pendejo!_ ” Unable to stand the humiliation — despite having no witnesses to it whatsoever — Gabriel plots his revenge, cursing both Jack and Overwatch all the while.


End file.
